Many computer application today use scrollbars. Typical web browsers, word processors, etc. have a bar on the right side with a box that can be dragged in order to scroll through content. Scrollbars also often have arrows that can be held down in order to cause the box to scroll. Generally, a user can also click in the scrollbar to cause the box to move. However, in many cases, clicking in the scrollbar causes the box (and correspondingly, the document, web page, etc.) to only move a short distance.
For long documents, web pages, etc., it can be difficult to quickly find a desired portion of the content using the scrollbar. Scrolling with arrows can be tedious and take a long time. Scrolling by dragging the box can be difficult: often a user will not easily be able to find the portion of content that is desired because the user will move past it and fail to recognize the portion. Therefore, there is a need in the art for more accurate methods of selecting a portion of a document, web page, or other visual content to display.